The present invention relates generally to corn heads for use with combines and specifically to an improved corn head using a reel device to reduce debris build-up.
Combines that harvest corn are provided with several snouts for directing rows of corn stalks to ear separation chambers, into an auger, through a feederhouse and into a combine's inner chambers which separate the corn kernels from the corn cob.
Combine operators routinely encounter difficulties when harvesting corn especially with debris building up in front of a feederhouse of the combine. Previously, combines that harvested only 4 or 8 rows encountered this debris build-up only occasionally because the corn yields experienced were low, the varieties of hybrid corn dropped their leaves sooner, thicker plant spacing resulting in more corn fodder to process, the speed of the combine moving through the field was slow, and not as many rows of corn were being harvested.
Advances in plant science have caused an increase in the amount of debris experienced by the combine operator. A modern combine experiences these problems much more frequently because today's corn varieties retain their leaves longer, utilizing corn planted more densely in the rows and more closely together, extremely high corn yields and operating the combine at much faster speeds. Much of the increase in corn yields has come from genetic improvements to the corn plant through biotechnology or genetic modifications. This yield increase has brought with it larger, healthier corn plants that produce larger amounts of debris that may potentially break off the stalk and have to be ingested by the combine. Still further creating problems, the typical size of a feederhouse has remained unchanged relative to the horsepower and threshing capacity of today's modem combines. Today's machines have in excess of 400 hp engines and can process more than 4000 bushels of corn per hour versus machines of 10 years ago that had 200 horsepower and could harvest 2000 bushels of corn per hour. While it would make sense to double the size of the feederhouse opening on these new machines in this process, that has not been the case. Instead the feederhouse opening has remained virtually unchanged.
Further complicating this problem is the plastic material from which much of the “snouts” or row dividers are made. This plastic material when constantly rubbed by plant material may develop a static charge which potentially causes the debris to adhere to the plastic material, to the steel on the backboard of the head, and to other plant material. Relative humidity in the fall typically drops to 20% or less in the corn belt which aids the buildup of this static charge.
Severe debris buildup results from dry harvest conditions. This debris is made up of corn stalks, leaves, and “fluff” which is fine particles of ground up stalks and leaves. The debris is not a problem once it moves past the feederhouse. Debris is processed by the combine into mulch and returned to the field to decay through the winter months. However, getting the debris into the feederhouse may be a problem because the debris and fluff together may form an obstruction which hinders and/or blocks corn from entering into a combine for processing. In order to prevent this obstruction, the operator must slow down or stop, thereby letting the feederhouse remove this debris. If the operator cannot prevent the debris from forming an obstruction, the operator must climb out of the combine cab and try to remove the debris by hand or using a tool. Any type of manual removal of this debris is hazardous to the operator and may cause injury or death to the operator. For example, the operator often must travel in between the snouts and reach up into the debris pile with a broom handle to clear the debris. Should the corn head be left on, the operator has risk of serious injury.
Therefore, the debris problem creates two issues. One, a time issue in which the operator is losing valuable time because they are removing debris or slowing down and stopping to have the machine removes the debris. Two, a safety issue in that the operator is exposed to risk of injury by trying to manually unclog an obstruction of debris in the feederhouse.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to overcome the problem of debris build-up in front of the feederhouse.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable device which optimizes the removal of debris in front of the feederhouse.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of rotating bars which can be actuated from the cab of the combine to unclog debris from the feederhouse.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a frame with rotatable bars which is moveable between operative and inoperative positions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a debris clearing device which can be retrofit to various combines.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device that is economical to manufacture, simple to install, and effective and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following specification and drawings.